


I Knew My Time Was Closer Than Anyone Thought

by PrincessSophiaIsobel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSophiaIsobel/pseuds/PrincessSophiaIsobel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred Weasley had an impending feeling that he wouldn't live through the war. And since he didn't want to just die without having told everyone how he really felt, he decided that writing a letter seemed the best way to tell them if he really didn't make it. In between writing his letter, hiding it from George and spending as much time with everyone else, Fred was making his own kind of Last Will. But it didn't involve giving away money or land. He was giving them all his feelings and memories of the times when they all were together. And in Fred's view, it was the best thing he could give them when he was heading straight for a war he knew he wasn't going to come out of alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew My Time Was Closer Than Anyone Thought

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is at the Burrow just because I want it too. ^_^

Fred was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. George had gone down out with Ron and Harry to prepare some stuff before the other D.A members arrived at the Burrow. He had been feeling anxious for the last several days and he knew that for some reason, he wouldn’t live through the upcoming war.

With that thought, he placed a strong locking charm on the door and sat in front of his table. Pulling out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink bottle, Fred began to write a note.

_~Listen up everyone,_

_If you all are reading this, it means that I really didn’t live through that bloody war. Don’t you all dare blame Harry for my death. We all know that it’s not his fault!_

_This might be a shock for you all but before the war began, I had a heavy feeling that I wouldn’t be able to be with everyone in the end. I just knew that my end is nearer than everyone thought. So from here on in, everyone listen really carefully. As my last wish I hope you all follow what I bloody wrote down._

_Mind you all, it’s not easy writing a last letter while I’m still alive._

He stopped writing. He didn’t know what to write next. Just then, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. So he quickly hid the parchment, just in time that George came in.

“Come on, Fred. Everyone’s here.” George said excitedly.

Fred nodded and followed his twin brother down to the garden, with the letter pushed at the back of his mind. He knew he had to concentrate first with helping the D.A prepare for the battle.

That night, George had just entered the shower and knew that he had to finish his letter. He locked the bedroom door again and sat in front of his table. He continued where he stopped.

 _~First up, Dad. I would like to thank you for putting up with every crazy things George and I think of. I have to admit that you are the coolest father any child would ever want, no offence to Harry._

_Mum, I would like you to continue taking care of Harry as if his really your son. You have loved hims like a son and I want you to keep it that way. You have given birth to all of us and haven’t gone nuts with everything that we do at the same time. You’re the greatest mum that any Weasley could ever want. I love you and dad very much. Though I don’t come right out and say it, I hoped that I was able to show you both that I did.~_

Fred heard the door slammed and quickly hid the letter again. He also unlocked the door just in time for George to touch the door knob.

“The bathroom’s all yours, Fred.” George said and smiled.

Fred nodded and entered the bathroom.

George knew that Fred was up to something. And as the twin, he knew better than to ask.

Fred would never tell him.

The next day, Fred had locked himself in Percy’s room. He knew that George would never go there. Everyone avoided that room for some reason. He planned to add a few more words to everyone else in his letter.

_~Bill, despite the whole werewolf thing you got going on, I hope you can still remember that there are people who love you and would accept you whatever you turned out to be. Besides, Fleur loves you despite the scars and the curse, right? Just remember to love them back as they love you._

_Charlie. You know that you love your dragons so much, but do remember that you’re a still a man who needs to marry and have a family. It’s a shame that I don’t get to see you get married and all. But I know that you will and be happy with her. You, Bill, Percy, Ron, George, and Ginny better give mum the grandkids she always dreamed of.~_

Fred stopped for a few minutes. He wondered if he ought to include Percy. But then again, he was still a Weasley despite the choices he made.

_~Percy. You bloody git! If ever you got through the war, I hope you fought on our side at the last minute, realizing that we are your family and that the importance of family is still there inside your big airy head. Take care. I know that we got into numerous arguments but that never meant that I never respected you as my older brother._

_Ronald Bilius Weasley! You better pluck up that Weasley courage of yours and just tell Hermione how you feel about her. She obviously loves you back. Make her happy and never be a git like Percy. Stick by your friends and remember to always be at your best in everything you do.~_

Fred had to laugh for a few minutes as he reread what he wrote for Ron.

“He’ll be very mad, I’m sure. But then again, I’ll be dead. So, he can be mad as much as he wants.” Fred told himself. Then, he began writing Ginny’s portion and thought of including Hermione and Harry. And maybe Fleur, for Bill’s happiness.

_~Ginny, my lovely, not to mention, only sister. I love you very much! But I must say, you better be a Seeker when you finish your time at Hogwarts. You’re a talented Quidditch player and I know that when you train yourself better, no team will ever turn you down. And you know I never lie about stuff like this. Always be happy and keep Harry in check._

_Hermione, take care of my brother, ayt? He becomes a git and hard headed at time but I know you’ll be able to knock some sense into that thick skull of his. You definitely are the brightest witch that I have ever met, second to my mum of course. Show them that having knowledge in almost every aspect of life has its advantages too._

_Harry, you better not make my sister cry! I’ll haunt you if you even dare too. You have saved everyone and given them a new start. Don’t go and blame yourself for not being able to save me. As I said, I knew that I would not live through the war. I glad that I was given the honor of fighting beside you and dying on the field of battle. It sounds crappy but it’s true. I’m glad that I got to know you and had fun with you at school. My most fondest memory involving you was when we came to get you at Surrey during your second year. That was fun! Have a happy life with your new family, Harry. Love them as they love you._

_Fleur. I may not have known you long enough to say so much but I would just like to tell you to love Bill. Care for him and be there when he needs you. He loves you so much and it’s quite obvious because we all can see how he moves around you. You’re like that too. You love him like he loves you. Live a happy life with him and have beautiful memories with each other.~_

Fred had to stop. He was shaking hard.

The last person he needed to write to was, George. He smiled and kept the letter for now. He quickly went down and when he saw George, he just gave him a hug. Something that they didn’t do much during the whole preparation time.

Fred spent the last few days before the war with everyone. He enjoyed every laugh and every joke he and George dished out. The days went by so fast that, the war was brewing near. Fred knew he had to finish his letter soon.

That night, he crept out of bed and went to Percy’s empty room. He made sure the door was locked tight before writing the last part of his letter.

_~And last but certainly not the least, my twin brother, George._

_I know you hate me right now for finding out that I thought about dying and not living after the war has ended. And you must be downright pissed because I never told you about how I felt. I knew that if I told you, you would make sure that I was alright and that would cut your concentration in half. And between the two of us, you have the worst concentration. *laughs* But I love you, George. You’re my twin, my partner, my best friend, and my other half. We have shared everything since we were young and have done so much mischief, too numerous to even count or write down._

_I want you to make our shop the best shop in all of Diagon Alley. Let the whole world know about Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. Everyone will want one of our products one day. And when that day comes, I want you to remember that it was what we always wanted. Aim for the world, George. I’ll always be with you, to guide you in everything._

_And about Angelina, do take care of her for me. I know that she’d kill me if I were alive and knew that I wrote a letter like this. But I just had too. These are the worlds that I would never get to say in front of you all._

_So live life, live happily. Remember always, that there was once a Fred Weasley who lived, loved, and laughed with you._

_Always and Forever,_

_Fred.~_

With that, he knew that he was ready for the war. He just hoped that when they do read his letter, everyone in it was alive.

He stuffed the letter on a bottle and placed it on Percy’s table. He knew that everyone would see it when everything was going to be quiet again.

The war began and Fred fought bravely like everyone else. He looked around and knew his end was near. After hours of battling, Fred finally gave in as something exploded and hit him hard. He saw smoke and rocks flying everywhere. Then blackness.

After the funeral, everyone was back at the Burrow.

Percy went to his room to rest. But as he opened his door, he saw the bottle and the parchment inside. He quickly ran to the table and took out the parchment. He looked at the bottom of the letter to see who wrote it and was shock to see Fred’s name.

Without another second to spare, he ran back to the kitchen where everyone was still sitting around. Everyone could hear someone running down the stairs and were surprised that it was Percy. George saw that he was holding something but waited for Percy to catch his breath.

“Percy, what’s with the thick parchment?” asked Charlie.

“It’s a letter.” Percy answered.

“From whom?” asked Bill next.

“From Fred.” Percy answered again.

Everyone froze.

Percy began to read out loud and everyone listened carefully.

As Fred predicted, Ron got mad being called by his first and second names. And everyone laughed.

When Percy finished reading, no one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Fred was really crazy for predicting his own end.

“He spent his last remaining days having fun and fighting with all of us.” Harry broke the silence.

“That’s why he gave me a hug a few days before the war began.” George said, recalling the memory.

Just then, a cool gentle wind passed by.

For them, it was Fred saying “Remember always, that there was once a Fred Weasley who lived, loved, and laughed with you.”  
Everyone smiled at each other, knowing that Fred will and forever be with them, in their hearts and minds.


End file.
